


No one would notice the accident

by orphan_account



Series: Unfortunate little accidents [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Ouma not Oma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hopefully
Relationships: K1-B0/Oma Kokichi
Series: Unfortunate little accidents [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828504
Kudos: 32





	No one would notice the accident

Kokichi’s hands almost slipped.

Keyword; almost.

The body was out the door by now, the person who had been killed being clung onto by it’s feet.

Ouma will never say it’s name in the hopes that no one will notice it was gone.

No one would notice it was dead.

No one would notice the pink liquid dripping out of the hydraulic press.

No one would notice it had even been used.

Hopefully.

Hopefully no one would notice the faint trail of pink that lead outside.

Hopefully no one would notice the small clump of green hair attached to the drain.

Hopefully no one would notice the open doors leading to the press.

Hopefully.

Unfortunately, neither luck nor hope was in Ouma’s department.

Lying was.

Let’s hope that comes in handy.


End file.
